Shin
|-|Shin= |-|Kibitoshin= Summary Shin (シン, Shin), the East Supreme Kai (東の界王神, Higashi no Kaiōshin; lit. "East World King God"), primarily known just as Supreme Kai (界王神, Kaiōshin; lit. "World King God"), is the ruler of the eastern area of both the living and the other worlds in the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | Unknown. Likely 4-B Name: Shin, East Supreme Kai, East Kaioshin | Kibitoshin Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: At least 5 million years old Classification: Shin-jin | Fused being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Chi Manipulation, Chi sensing, Can create various celestial bodies, Telepathy, Mind Reading, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Limited Matter Manipulation (Magically materialized a block of Katchin), Longevity, Resurrection (At the cost of his own life) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Piccolo described their power as being "dimensions apart") | Unknown. Likely Solar System level (Given the exponential increase in power granted by fusions, it is likely that Kibitoshin is this powerful) Speed: At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted a block of katchin with telekinesis) Striking Strength: Large Star Class+ | Unknown. Likely''' Solar System Class''' Durability: Large Star level+ | Unknown. Likely Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (As a Kaioshin, he is responsible for the creation of celestial bodies across the universe). Multi-Universal with Instantaneous Movement (Able to teleport from the main universe to the Sacred World of the Kais, which exists in another universe separate from the main one) | Standard melee range. Likely Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instantaneous Movement Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: If a god of destruction of a universe is killed, the corresponding Kaioshin will die as well | The fusion can be undone by sufficiently powerful magic (Kibitoshin used Porunga to wish himself unfused) Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Kiai:' A form of invisible ki blast fired from the palm. Supreme Kai's version takes the form of a gust of wind powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him. *'Energy Last:' A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Supreme Kai charges until it explodes into an energy wave. Supreme Kai uses it in his last attempt to stop Majin Buu. It was able to push Buu back and blast a gaping hole in his stomach. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. *'Mind Reading:' The ability to read others minds and hear their thoughts. Supreme Kai used this technique to read Piccolo's thoughts while they were facing each other in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Instantaneous Movement:' Kaioshin can teleport across the universe without the need for a ki signature to lock onto. *'Telekinesis:' Kaioshin was able to use this to immobilize Son Gohan in the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. Key: Shin | Kibitoshin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fusions Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4